Back at the Dentist
by Texasman1836
Summary: Otis has hurt his tooth while working and Bessie happens to be his dentist for the day. Please leave reviews.


It was a beautiful day at the barnyard, but there was only one thing wrong a heavy rain that came the night before and the truck that the farmer used was stuck in the mud. Otis, Abby and Pip were the only ones trying to get the truck out of the mud, but Freddy, Peck and Pig were sick so they could not help and Bessie would not help at all.

"Come on guys push till your backs break!" said Otis with a frown. They knew that the farmer needed it to get to town for the shipment of animal feed, but the mud was so thick the truck would not move. "Come on guys we can do it!" panted Abby as they pushed.

Just then Otis's foot slipped on some mud and he fell face first into the back bumper of the truck and he was in a lot of pain. Bessie walked up to him and started laughing at him. "You OK dummy?" asked Bessie laughing while Otis held his face.

Otis turned and looked at Bessie with a frown. "No, I bit my tongue and I think I chipped a tooth!, so call a doctor or I'll have to be spoon fed!" cried Otis.

Abby thought that Otis was just being a big baby, so she tried to help him see that it was no big deal. "Otis, it's just a chipped tooth! You'll live!" said Abby patting him on back. Otis just would not stop rubbing his jaw and that's when Abby knew that he was not kidding about his hurt tooth.

Abby, Bessie and Pip took Otis back to his stall and gave him some pain killer. "Abby will get you a dentist, Otis, so don't worry," said Pip with a smile.

Abby went to her stall an got a dental mirror for the dentist that was going to help Otis with his sore tooth. Otis was in the chair waiting for his dentist. _**"I bet the dentist is sexy**__**" **_ he though with smile. Just then his worst nightmare came through the door. "I'm your dentist, Dr. Bessie." groned Bessie as she aproched Otis.

"Oh cud, Bessie, you're no dentist!" Otis gasped with fear.

"You better believe it, moron, now lie still because you wouldn't want me to do something bad to you!" said Bessie with a smile.

Otis just sat in the chair shaking with fear as Bessie washed her hands, got the tools and put on the dentist outfit and mask. He was hoping that she would get sick or something instead of working on his teeth, but he knew she liked to make his life a living hell.

"Abby, I'll need some hot water, towels and some alone time with dumby!" said Bessie.

Abby did as she was told. Bessie took a look at all his teeth to see which one was chipped, using a screwdriver to tap on his teeth. Otis jumped and yelled in pain when she hit the bad one. "There's the naughty one!" said Bessie with a laugh.

Otis looked at her, frowning from the pain. "Are you going to pull it?" he asked holding his jaw. "Yes, I will pull it, right after I give you something to knock you out!" Bessie replied as she looked through her tool box.

Bessie took out a small tank of gas that was unlabeled, but she thought it was sleeping gas, so she turned it on and gave it to Otis. In just a few minutes he stared to laugh. "What's so funny, stupid head, why are you laughing?" she asked with a frown.

"I don't know, but I can't help it, Bessie!" replied Otis laughing out loud. Bessie did not know why he was laughing, but she knew that it had to be the gas. Without any thought she took a sniff of it and started laughing too.

"It's laughing gas," laughed Bessie as she ripped off the dentist outfit, took some pliers and started to yank at Otis's hurt tooth. "It's going to hurt and I love it, Bessie," laughed Otis.

Abby and the other animals were watching the whole thing thought this was the craziest thing they had ever seen. No matter how hard Bessie pulled she could not pull the tooth out.

"I'll have to use more leverage to get that little dude out of there, moron!" laughed Bessie.

Bessie got on top of Otis's chest, pulled as hard as she could, and then the tooth came out and she fell backwards right into a trash can.

"I always thought that Bessie was trash, and now I know it!" laughed Otis.

Pip looked at Otis's mouth and saw that Bessie had pulled the wrong tooth! Now he would have to have it pulled without gas because the laughing gas was gone and they had no sleeping gas.

Abby walked up to Otis with a smile. "I'll do it for you Otis. I'm good with teeth because I always pulled teeth for my eighteen older brothers!" she boasted.

Bessie got out of the trashcan, walked up to Otis and punched him right in his face, breaking out his tooth. Then she handed him his bill for the operation. He had to pay her $105 for all her trouble. "Well there goes my new TV," Otis said sadly. For the next few days he worked to pay back Bessie.

One day Otis and Abby were building a club for Bessie. "I bet you will not let anyone look at your teeth again, or will you?" asked Abby. "That's the last time I let anyone operate on me, Abby, so the next time I have a tooth problem I'll do it myself because I can't afford it!" said Otis with a growl.

As Otis lifted a cinder block his foot slipped on a ball that Duke was playing with and he fell face first on the cinder block. "Otis, are you alright?" asked Abby with concern.

He just smiled at her and all his teeth fell out. He used the money that he got from the tooth fairy to pay back Bessie and he was happy, but not that happy because he had to eat mashed food for a month. "Well at least he won't have to worry about his teeth for a month!" laughed Abby as she fed him.

THE END.


End file.
